CHRISTMAS PARTY
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 68. Wayne Family goes to a Christmas Party.


Finally! A story that shows grammatical improvement! I think I've decided to post up just my favorite stories. So, it's like a best of my giant collection of fanfiction. :)

I'm sorry if you don't understand a few things in my "novelettes", I've probably covered them in other stories that aren't posted. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

CHRISTMAS PARTY

* * *

Selina looked at the two dresses she held in her hands. In the left hand was a silver, strapless taffeta gown that draped to the floor and had a small train leading behind it. In her right hand was a black gown with a chiffon top. The front and back mirrored each other with V necklines. The dress also fell to the floor, with a small train following behind it. To finish off the elegant look was a sash tie.

She held the dresses to her body and frowned in the mirror.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Which one do you like more?"

Bruce sighed, "They're both nice."

"Oh why thank you, Bruce. Why don't I just wear both of them?"

Bruce sat up from the bed, "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Oh," Selina smirked sarcastically, "You're good."

Bruce sighed, "Which one is sexier?"

"They're both sexy!" Selina cried, "That's why I bought them!"

"You bought two dresses?"

Selina shook the dresses over her head in anger, "You don't get women! Be quiet!"

Bruce melted down into the comforter of the bed and said nothing.

She pouted and looked at the dresses again, "Have you ever seen me wear a silver dress before?"

"No, I have not."

"That settles it; I'm wearing the silver one. Plus it's sexy."

"But I thought you said they're both sexy," Bruce asked slowly getting up.

"Shut up!" Selina snapped.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist, "I could care less which dress you choose, I wouldn't mind you wearing nothing."

Selina sighed, "You are no help. I want to look good as Bruce Wayne's non-rich girlfriend."

"I think you look great no matter what."

"That's great and all, but I'm more concerned about how I look to the press."

Bruce smirked, "Fine."

Selina sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands.

"Hey… babe…" Bruce sighed and sat down next to her.

Selina shook her head, "I'm going to look horrible. I feel fat and ugly!"

Bruce frowned as Selina clung to Bruce's chest, "Are you PMSing?"

Selina pulled away, "No!"

"Alright, alright!" Bruce put his hands up to defend himself.

Selina crossed her arms, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Want me to leave?"

Selina shook her head, "I need you to zip me up."

"Bruce!" Tim cried pounding on the locked door.

"What, Tim?" Bruce sighed.

"Dick is being a complete ass! He keeps telling me I look gay in this monkey suit!"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ok, I give you permission to punch him, once, not in the face, just to shut him up. If he fights back you do not hit him again, you are to get Alfred or Barbara."

Selina snickered as she pulled off her pink t-shirt.

"Ok!" Tim grinned, walking back down the stairs.

Bruce sighed, "I'm going to die young."

Selina pouted and kicked off her pants, leaving her wearing just her green lace panties and bra, "I'd miss you to much."

"Yeah, I'd miss you too," Bruce smiled.

Selina jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of Bruce's chest. She leaned down and let her breasts smother Bruce's face. Bruce grabbed her back and pulled her closer. Selina slid down his body; she crushed her lips to Bruce's lips.

Selina began moving her hips in a circular movement, causing Bruce to moan. Selina grinned and kissed Bruce softly under the chin.

"Oh, Selina…"

Selina licked Bruce's chin, "We have to leave. Finish getting ready."

She jumped off Bruce and picked her rumpled dress off the floor.

"B-but, that's so unfair!"

Selina looked back and gave him a mock pout, "Poor Brucie."

Bruce's jaw dropped open, "That's so dirty…"

Selina smiled and pulled the dress up her legs. She ran her fingers across her legs, "I have stubble going on, but I don't think I have enough time to shave again."

Bruce sat up, "Selina…"

"Look Bruce, if you're good I might screw you in your office later. Now," Selina smiled nodding to his groin, "Go take a cold shower and get your tux on. We have to look good for the press."

Bruce rolled off the bed and gave Selina another pout. Selina grinned and unhooked her bra. She pulled the straps down her arms and let the bra plummet to the ground. Bruce let out an angry mutter.

"Go take a shower," Selina smiled sexily, pulling her dress over her shoulders and giving it a few shakes to get the wrinkles out.

Bruce stormed his way to the bathroom.

"Oh! Bruce, wait!"

Bruce turned around.

"Zip me up?"

Bruce grumbled as he walked back to Selina and grasped the zipper in one hand. He let his other hand slide down her side and rest of her waist. Selina closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Bruce plant a group of gentle kisses up her spine. She let her hands wander behind her and tap Bruce's thighs.

"Please, just a quick one?" Bruce pleaded, quietly in her ear.

Selina let her head fall to her chest, "Fine, just a quick one."

* * *

Alfred handed Dick as ice pack.

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick grumbled sticking the pack to his face.

Tim was sitting in the opposite chair from Dick with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Barbara was sitting in the middle of the room with a motherly glare in her eyes.

"Selina! Move! Now!" Bruce yelled over his shoulder, running down the stairs.

"We have ten minutes!" Selina cried back at him

Bruce stopped on the steps, "We have time for another round, then!"

Selina continued pushing him down the stairs.

Bruce turned around and lifted Selina into the air. Selina giggled and rested her forehead on Bruce's forehead.

Bruce looked over at Dick's forehead, "What the hell did you do?"

Dick sighed and lowered the ice pack from his cheek, "Ask Kung Fu Master over there."

Tim melted into his seat as he saw the fire spark in Bruce's dark blue eyes.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked putting Selina back on the ground.

"I hit Dick," Tim frowned.

"Damn it! I said don't injure him!"

"No Bruce, you said one punch. I hit him in the gut. Dick got mad and slapped me upside the head. I considered getting Alfred but then I remembered what you said, you said don't HIT back. Well I didn't hit him. I round house kicked him in the face."

Bruce gaped at Tim and stumbled over words.

Tim sunk into the seat, "I did what you said."

"That's it. You boys aren't coming to the party."

Tim and Dick both jumped up and began shouting protests, promises, and apologies.

Bruce held up his hand, silencing the boys mid-sentence.

"Bruce, I'm fine," Dick pouted.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "You guys are impossible, you know that?"

Tim and Dick nodded

Bruce looked past the boys, "Hi, Barbara."

Babs smiled and wheeled closer to the rest of the group, "Hi, Bruce, hi, Selina."

Selina gave her a small wave, "You look gorgeous."

Barbara giggled, "Thank you so much."

Barbara was wearing a teal, satin gown. It was a halter neck with a low V neckline. The sash under her breasts pushed them up more. To add to the dress's shimmering beauty was an oval shaped rhinestone brooch.

"You look as beautiful as always," Barbara smiled.

Selina gave her a smirk, "Thanks."

"I'm feeling jealous of your boyfriend."

Dick smirked and stuck his icepack back to his face.

Alfred walked back into the room, "We should be getting in the car now."

"Can you behave?" Bruce asked looking at the boys.

Tim dropped to his knees, "Yes."

Dick looked at Tim, "Kiss up."

"Maybe you can stay home then, Dick?" Bruce asked.

"No," Dick shook his head.

"I'm going to trust you. But you know what this means?"

Dick and Tim looked at each then to Bruce. They shook their heads.

"That means, no crazy stunts, no fighting, no physical contact, not name calling, no yelling, no making a spectacle of yourselves," he turned to Dick, "No kissing each other," he turned to Tim, "No hunting for ghosts. Understand?"

Dick and Tim nodded.

"Good," Bruce grumbled, "Let's go."

Bruce held his arm out. Selina giggled and linked arms with him. Bruce smiled and opened the door. They headed outside into the cold winter air. Light flakes of snow was falling all around the house and beginning to pile up around in a blanket of white.

Dick looked down at Barbara and grinned. He leaned down and lifted her up, out of the chair. Barbara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned and kissed her softly on the cheek. She shivered, something about seeing Dick's black hair flaked with white snow did something to her, and he knew it.

Dick winked at her and shook his long dark hair. Barbara couldn't help but move one of her hands forward to gently stroke his chin. He took his hand and placed it on his lips.

Tim sneered at his brother and his girlfriend. He didn't have anyone to hold on to. Alfred walked up to Tim after he had fitted Barbara's wheelchair into the limo and placed his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"If you would like, Master Timothy, I will walk you to the car."

Tim grinned and held his arm out for Alfred. Alfred smiled and took Tim's arm. Together they walked down the pathway to the car.

* * *

Alfred pulled the car into the private parking garage reserved for the employees of Wayne Enterprise. Selina gave Bruce's hand a small squeeze.

"You excited?" Bruce asked.

Selina nodded, "Nervous."

"You look great."

"This is my first Wayne Foundation's Annual Christmas Party."

"You've been to them before though," Bruce frowned.

"Not as your girlfriend I haven't."

Bruce smiled, "It'll be fine. Clark and Lois are probably gonna be here."

"Why?" Selina asked.

"Representatives of the Daily Planet, which I own, get to come."

"Oh, right," Selina smiled.

"We have arrived, Master Bruce," Alfred informed the group.

Barbara took the glass of wine out of Dick's hand, "Knock it off."

"What?" Dick whined.

"You don't need to get drunk now. My dad is going to be here for a few seconds, and for those few seconds he will be here he is going to talk to you and you cannot be drunk."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Tim grinned, "I'm excited."

"Are you gonna get drunk, Tim?" Dick joked.

Tim growled and crossed his arms. Dick slipped his arm around Tim's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

Bruce opened the door and held his hand to help Selina out of the car, so she didn't have an accident in her four inch heels.

Dick crawled out of the car and looked at Barbara, "Want me to carry you in?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Set up my chair, lover boy."

Dick pouted, "I wanted to carry you."

Bruce put his arm around Selina's waist, "Everyone please look professional, we don't need any blackmailing paparazzi scum, alright?"

"Yes, dad," Dick smirked helping Barbara into her chair.

Tim moved Dick out of his way and got out of the car.

Bruce looked at Selina, "How do I look?"

Selina smiled and fixed his bow tie, "Handsome."

Bruce smiled, "Alright, good."

Selina curled closer into his arms and smiled.

"Shall we go in, my lady?" Bruce grinned nuzzling her cheek.

"We shall," Selina kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Bruce turned to look at Dick, Barbara, and Tim, "We all good?"

Alfred stepped out of the car, "Let's go."

The group walked into the private elevator, which Bruce had his own key for and began ascending upwards to the top floor where the party was being held. Bruce sighed as the elevator paused at the floor and the doors pulled open.

"Look! There's Mr. Wayne!"

"Who's that girl with him?"

"Must be a new lover."

Selina frowned at Bruce, Bruce gave her a half smile and he walked into the crowd.

"Hello!" Bruce smiled as he waved to the crowd, "On behalf of me and my parents I hope you all enjoy your selves to the fullest, just be safe."

Bruce winked and in return got applause and laughter from the crowd. He took Selina's hand and placed it on his upper arm; he led her into the crowds to go meet with some people.

Dick had led Tim and Barbara off to the side, out of the crowds.

Barbara whipped around in her seat, "Do not push me."

Dick took his hands off the wheels, "Right, right, sorry, sorry!"

Tim watched two older women walk by and wink at him.

"That's Bruce's kid," one of them whispered.

"He seems young…"

Dick smirked, "You're getting some tail tonight."

Barbara smacked Dick in the stomach, "Knock that off."

"Dick! Tim!"

Dick turned around and grinned, "Lucius!"

Lucius shook the boys' hands, "It's been awhile since you've been around here."

"I've been living in Blüdhaven," Dick explained.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne told me about that."

"I've been in school," Tim laughed.

"Getting good grades I hope?"

"Of course!"

Lucius looked behind Dick, "And who is this young lady you haven't introduced me to?"

Barbara grinned and held out her hand, "Barbara Gordon, I'm the commissioner's daughter; I'm also Dick's girlfriend."

"Long time girlfriend," Dick smiled softly.

Lucius smiled at Barbara, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Barbara began to blush when Lucius kissed her hand.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys and lady and night, but I have to go mingle with the socialites and look good."

"Get a raise?' Dick laughed.

"What else? I'll talk with you guys later, stay out of trouble."

"We will," Tim grinned.

Dick grabbed two glasses of champagne off a tray as one of the waiters walked by. He handed one to Barbara.

"Thanks, love," Barbara smiled taking a small sip.

Tim sighed, "So now what do we do?"

"We wait around," Dick replied through sips, "This is nasty."

Barbara wrinkled her nose, "I was going to say that but I didn't want to be rude."

"Let's go find some good stuff then, have an adventure."

Tim smirked, "I like adventures."

* * *

Bruce laughed as he tried to pay attention to the conversation he was having with some of Gotham's richest, but his eyes kept wandering to Selina who was having a conversation with some girls. Occasionally her eyes would wander over and catch Bruce's and they shared another moment.

Lucius speeded his way over to Bruce, "Mr. Wayne, there's been an emergency."

"Excuse me everyone, I'll be right back."

Bruce put his hand on Lucius' back and led him away from the groups, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Lucius sighed, "Bradley Phillips, the man who was going to play Santa is in the hospital."

Bruce put on his concerned face, even though he had no clue who the guys was, "Oh no… is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just stapled his foot to the bathroom counter."

Bruce frowned, "Uh… why'd we hire this guy as Santa?"

"He's big enough."

"Oh…"

Lucius nodded, "So we need someone else to play Santa."

"Ok, so who do we have in mind?"

"You."

Bruce paused for a moment, and then laughed, "You got me there, Lucius! Good one!"

Lucius smiled, "No, Mr. Wayne. I talked it over with some other employees and we decided that the owner of the business should o it."

Bruce stopped laughing, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Get Dick to do it!"

"Mr. Wayne, we feel you should."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "No!"

"I'll go get you the costume, Mr. Wayne," Lucius smiled walking past Bruce.

"No! Lucius! I said no!" Bruce yelled after Lucius.

Bruce was left alone in the hallway.

Dick, Barbara, and Tim came racing down the hallway. They skidded to a stop when they almost crashed into Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce!" Dick panted resting against the wall.

Bruce stared at them, "What the hell have you been doing?"

Tim caught his breath, "We were looking around."

"Really now?" Bruce replied, uninterested.

"Yeah, we went into the kitchen and saw one of the female cleaners giving a cook a blow job," Dick grinned.

Bruce frowned, "Ew."

Dick bit his lip, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… no."

Barbara looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Lucius told me some dumb ass fat guy who was going to play Santa stapled his foot to his bathroom counter and now he's in the hospital, so now we have no one to play Santa."

"And it's that bad? Tim asked.

"Why don't you just get someone else?" Barbara asked.

Dick looked at Bruce, "Oh my God…"

"What?" Bruce asked leaning against the wall.

Being as good as a detective as Bruce is Dick was able to read Bruce's emotions and put the situation together, "You're gonna be Santa, aren't you?"

Bruce scratched his face, "I need a smoke."

Dick began laughing, "No!"

Bruce covered his face, "I'm going to die."

"Oh! Oh God! Can't breathe!" Dick cried leaning on Tim and Barbara who were also laughing at this point.

Bruce crossed his arms, "Stop laughing."

Barbara put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, one look at Dick and Tim who had tears falling down their faces caused her to start laughing again.

Lucius walked back to the group with three dry cleaner bags.

Bruce crossed his arms, "We can't get any one else to do this?"

"Nope," Lucius smiled and handed the largest bag to Bruce, "Might want to get dressed. Santa's supposed to appear at 5:00."

"Why are you boys laughing?" Lucius asked with a wicked grin, "You get to dress up, too."

Dick and Tim immediately stopped laughing.

"Huh?" Dick asked.

Lucius handed the boys the two other bags, "Santa needs some elves."

Barbara looked at Dick and Tim's appalled faces and began laughing again.

Lucius smiled and walked back into the party, "Get those costumes on."

Dick stared at the bag, "Hell no."

Tim opened the bag, "Oh shit… it has bells on it."

Dick shook his costume up and down, "What the hell! It sounds like a sleigh!"

"It's not any different from the Kevlar you wear," Barbara grinned.

"No, this is as bad as my Robin days," Dick moaned holding the short costume up to him.

"At least you can have tights this time instead of underwear," Bruce replied.

Dick groaned and sat down on the tiled floor.

Barbara leaned down and picked up the bag.

She pulled out a curly boot and laughed, 'It is your Robin days again!"

Dick pouted, "Kill me now."

Barbara laughed and pulled the pointy elf hat out, "Cheer up, 'tis the holiday season!"

She dropped the hat on Dick's head and kissed his cheek.

Dick growled and looked up at Bruce, "How're you doing, Santa?"

"I'm going to die," Bruce replied, "I'm also gonna need a pillow."

Tim sighed, "Should we get dressed?"

Bruce trudged down the hallway to the bathroom and headed inside.

"I guess that's a yes," Dick sighed, getting to his feet, he looked at Barbara, "Wanna help me get these tights on?"

Barbara smirked, "I'd love to."

Tim, Dick, and Barbara all followed after Bruce into the men's room.

* * *

Selina gently pushed herself through the crowds, "Excuse me… excuse me… excuse me…"

She tapped Lucius' shoulder.

"Selina, how can I help you?"

"Have you seen Bruce? He's been gone for almost half an hour."

"I believe he's around here somewhere."

Selina frowned, "Oh, ok, thanks, Lucius."

"Of course," Lucius smiled.

Selina walked over to the bar and sighed.

"What can I do for you, miss?" The man working behind the bar asked.

Selina smiled, "Cosmopolitan, please."

The man smiled and turned around to make her drink. He turned around and slipped her the drink, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Selina smiled taking the drink, she noticed on the napkin was a seven digit number. She smirked at it and began walking away sipping her drink.

"Wait! Miss!"

Selina turned around, "Yes?"

"You uh… forgot something," the young man blushed holding up his napkin.

Selina smirked and walked over, "Look, you're handsome, but I'm already dating Bruce Wayne."

Selina sighed, she knew she had said that last part maybe a little too loud.

"Oh," the man replied in a hurt tone.

Selina brushed a finger past his face, "It's alright. Keep trying."

He smiled, sadly and nodded.

Selina walked away, pushing her body past amounts of people huddled together sharing new, gossip, and other talk.

"Miss Selina Kyle: Bruce Wayne's Newest Flame?"

Selina turned around, "Hello, Lois."

Lois Lane smiled at Selina, "Hello, Selina."

"Bruce's girlfriend, huh?"

Selina nodded, "Yes. How's Clark?"

"He's around here somewhere," Lois grumbled.

Selina smirked, "Bruce is gone, too."

"Maybe they ran off to more important matters," Selina suggested.

"Clark would have informed me before running off."

"Oh."

Lois sighed, "How are you doing?"

Selina smiled, "I'm good, and you?"

"Fine, fine."

Selina smiled and nodded, "Any news?"

Lois sighed, "No. This party is rather droll."

Selina smirked, "Right."

"No offense," Lois replied.

"None taken, I had nothing to do with this. I'm here to make Bruce look good."

"Well, when do you do find your boyfriend I would like a family picture, ok?"

"I can do that."

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later," Lois smiled walking off.

"Yeah, bye."

Selina sighed and finished off her drink. She placed it on a waiter's tray as he walked by. She turned around and scanned the unfamiliar faces. Occasionally she would make eye contact with people pointing her way. Selina put her hand in her face and sighed, great. They probably thought she was a hooker or a gold digger.

"Ho, ho, ho!" A loud booming voice rang out in the room.

Selina whipped around and stifled a laugh as she saw a man walk into the room wearing a large red suit.

The man in the red suit walked a few paces into the room and he turned around. He opened the door back up and grabbed the arms of two young men dressed as elves. Selina snickered at the ridiculous outfits and gasped when she realized that the two young men were Dick and Tim. That caused her to laugh harder.

Selina stifled her laugh when she received a few nasty looks from the upper class around her. The poor boys looked mortified, Bruce had probably put this up to them.

Lucius walked up to the man, "Anyone who wants can come up and take a few pictures of our volunteers."

Lucius led the man over to a large chair and stepped back as a few young girls ran up to Santa and waited to have their pictures taken.

Selina smirked.

"What do you think?" Barbara asked moving up to Selina.

Selina turned around, "They look great."

Barbara snickered, "Dick has no clue but I took a ton of pictures and sent them to a few of his friend."

"Oh, Barbara, he's gonna kill you."

Barbara waved off the comment, "He won't mind. His ass looks great in those tights."

Selina laughed, "Dirty girl."

"You gonna get a picture with them?"

Selina laughed, "Absolutely not. I'm not going to go up there are mortify myself."

Barbara grinned, "If I do it, will you?"

Selina thought for a second and held out her hand, "You have a deal."

Barbara grabbed Selina's hand and with one hand wheeling them to the photo area she managed to pull Selina close to the group. Selina tried to pull back, but Barbara had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Amazing upper strength," Selina grumbled.

"Thanks, I do a lot of lifting," Barbara winked.

"Oh…" Selina blushed, "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Selina sighed, "Alright go up there."

Barbara waved one of her arms and got Dick's attention. After they had another picture taken he walked over to Barbara.

"Hey, Babs, hi, Selina."

Selina laughed, "You look stunning."

Dick frowned, "Bite me."

Selina grinned, "No, no, I'm serious, you look great."

"Shut up."

Selina laughed, "It's a bit tight around the crotch isn't it?"

Dick glared at her, "Shut up."

"Selina wants her picture taken," Barbara interrupted.

"Oh? She does now, eh?"

Selina shook her head, "No, no. Barbara's first."

Dick looked at Barbara, "Want me to hold you?"

Barbara sighed, "Easy on the dress, hot pants."

"I said shut up," Dick snapped leaning down to scoop Barbara into his arms.

Barbara grinned and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"We're getting the next picture," Dick grinned.

The man impersonating Santa smiled and gently stroked Barbara's shoulder. Dick sat on one of Santa's knees, holding Barbara. Tim walked over and sat on the Santa imitator's other knee.

The photographer behind the fancy camera had them all smile and he took the picture. Barbara pulled Dick down to her lips and whispered something in his ear. Dick grinned and pulled Tim closer to his mouth and told him something. Tim grinned and got off the man in red's lap. He walked over to Selina and smiled.

"Hey, Selina."

"Hi there, Tim. That's a nice outfit."

"Dick told me not to hit you if you said that, so I won't."

"That's very sweet of you," Selina smirked.

"Your turn to get a picture, we have to go fast because there are other people who want their pictures taken."

Selina sighed, "I'm not going to do it."

"Please? We want to show it at the house for a Christmas card, please?"

Selina frowned at Tim. Tim looked into Selina's eyes and began to pout.

"Don't you start that," Selina grumbled.

"Please?"

"C'mon, Selina!" Dick called waving her over.

Selina groaned and followed after Tim.

Barbara clapped her hands, "You did it, Tim!"

Selina rolled her eyes and walked over to the Santa, "Mind if I sit here."

The man shook his head. Selina cocked her head and sat on his lap. He had a familiar smell, familiar blue eyes, familiar muscled lap... Selina turned around and looked into the dark blue eyes.

"Bruce?'

Bruce closed his eyes, "Please, be quiet."

Selina's jaw dropped open and she began to laugh.

"Selina, can we take the damn picture -Dick, you're hurting my lap- you can make fun of me later."

Selina giggled, "Fine, let's do this."

She scooted closer on Bruce's lap and Bruce put his arms around her. She leaned into Bruce's arms and rested her cheek against Bruce's cheek. Tim looked up at the couples and kneeled down in front of Bruce. Dick moved around on Bruce's lap to get comfortable. He held Barbara tighter in his arms and rested his head against Barbara's.

"Say cheese."

Everyone grinned, "Cheese!"

The photographer took the picture, "Alright, whose next?"

Selina got off Bruce's lap and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, I got down a bottle of red wine in my office to muster this get up on."

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Bruce sighed, "Ok."

Selina kissed his white curly beard again and pushed her fingers into his stomach, "Nice pillow."

Bruce rolled his eyes and watched her follow Dick back to Barbara's wheelchair.

Dick helped Barbara into her chair and turned back to Selina.

Selina grinned at Dick, "Wanna know something?"

"No, actually, I don't," Dick grumbled trying to walk past her.

Selina put her hand on his chest, "You look damn hot in those tights."

Dick snarled and walked back to Tim and Bruce to take a few more pictures for an hour.

* * *

Selina looked out the balcony at the never ending shimmer of lights from the buildings and skyscrapers. She clinked her empty wine glass against the metal bars around the balcony. She looked around; she was the only one out here. Guess the cold got to everyone else.

Up this high the snow was sticking, but it was still freezing. She looked at the goose bumps on her arm and moved her eyes to her chest. She frowned and cupped her breasts. She should have worn a strapless bra at least or tape.

"You alone out here?"

Selina looked over her should and smiled, "I was."

Bruce walked to Selina and handed her a new glass of vodka. Selina set her empty glass on the cemented ground and took the new drink from Bruce. She turned her body back to the view of the skyline and smiled.

Bruce wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her bare back. Selina shivered at the touch.

Bruce pulled back, "If you're cold we can go inside."

"I wanted to get away from people," Selina explained.

Bruce set his glass on the metal bar and slipped his jacket off. He draped it around Selina's shoulders and pulled her close to warm her up.

"Hon, we don't need you to get hypothermia again."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Bruce smiled and nuzzled her neck, "Mmm."

Selina giggled and pulled the hair away from her neck. Bruce kissed her shoulder and smiled. Selina turned to face Bruce and she buried her head under his chin.

They stopped kissing when from behind they saw a few camera flashes go off.

Bruce sighed, "Damn paparazzi."

"Bruce?"

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I want you now."

"Huh?"

Selina shivered and moved closer to whisper in his ear, "I need you."

"Oh. Ok, let's go to my office."

Selina grinned and followed Bruce. He took her hand and led her through the crowds. They walked past Tim and Barbara.

Bruce looked at Tim's drink, "What is that?"

"Sex on the Beach," Tim replied taking another sip.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"It's Sparkling Cider, I promise."

Bruce sighed, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Barbara shrugged, "He ditched us?"

"Why?"

"Some of his friends came up. They got the pictures I sent out and wanted to see them in person."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

Barbara pointed over at Dick who was standing off to the side with two other guys of the same age, but both had red hair. It seemed the two boys were laughing, and from Dick's snarled expression, it was at Dick's expense.

"He has a thing for redheads," Selina mumbled.

Tim snickered and took another drink, "That he does."

"Still want to go?" Bruce asked.

Selina nodded and they walked off.

Dick walked back to the group with the two guys behind him, "I just saw Bruce, where'd he go?"

"He's probably going to bang Selina," Roy replied smirking.

"Ok, unnecessary, we have a kid here," Dick grumbled.

"He's had worse."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Kissing you."

Dick punched Roy in the gut and crossed his arms.

Barbara smirked at their immaturity and turned to Tim, "Never get that immature."

"I'm not immature," Wally grumbled.

"No? Eating as many Twinkies as you can in a minute doesn't count as being immature?" Dick asked in mock concern.

"They sure have lowered the standards," Roy snickered taking a drink of his vodka.

Wally quickly smacked Roy upside the head.

Roy growled at Wally, "I'm leaving."

"You just got here," Dick frowned.

"No, I'm ditching you guys to go score some tail while I'm still here in Gotham."

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you talk this way in front of your kid?"

"No, that's why I talk like this around you."

Dick sighed and watched Roy walk to a group of girls.

Tim sighed, "I'm glad we're not like that."

"What a loser," Wally smirked.

Barbara sighed, "I need a drink."

Tim walked beside her, "I'm coming with you."

Wally looked at Dick, "Is Bruce really scoring in his own office?"

Dick shook his head at Wally and sighed.

"What?"

Dick walked off after Barbara.

"What'd I say?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Roy walked back with two girls in his arms, "Grayson, you have another room around here? Preferably private?"

Wally gaped at Roy, "Ew."

"What? They're fraternal twins."

Dick pulled his keys out, "Here, room 210, it's a conference room. Keep it clean?"

"With twins?" Roy exclaimed with a smirk, "It's never clean with twins."

The girls giggled and followed Roy out of the room.

"Ew," Tim frowned.

Dick shook his head, "Tim if you ever get that bad I will shoot you."

Tim frowned, "I love you too."

FIN


End file.
